Right Here
by nileyfan4life93
Summary: Nick and Miley have always been there for each other. Miley really needs Nick now and he is there for her in more ways than one. NILEY!
1. Chapter 1

**Right Here**

Chapter 1- MPOV

Nick Jonas and I are best friends. We are also exes. He was my first true love. We were 13 when we met and trust me; it was love at first sight. We stayed together for 2 years. We were inseparable and were always goofing off together. We got into so much trouble together it wasn't even funny… well now that I think about it, it was really funny.

There are many songs to describe our relationship, songs that I have written and songs that he has written. But there is one that sticks out the most in my mind that one of my close friends, Taylor Swift, wrote. It is called, "Fifteen". There is really only one line in the song that reminds me of us it is, "Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday but I realized some bigger dreams of mine." I had the honor of getting to sing that song with Taylor at the Grammy's this year and I got to sing that part, I couldn't help but smile as the lyrics ran out of my mouth.

After the break-up everyone automatically thought that there was a feud between the Jonas Brothers (the band he is in with his older brothers Kevin and Joe) and I and in a way there wasn't as much of a feud but a feeling of betrayal. When Kevin wore that "Team Demi and Selena" shirt I felt horrible because he was always so nice to me and it was very immature of him to wear that shirt. I felt like they were mad at me and blaming me for mine and Nick's split when it was mutual. I didn't talk to them for months, worst months of my life.

The next time that I had a nice encounter with them was at the Kid's Inaugural in 2009. Nick gave me a hug and I felt like it was the old times when we were happy together. But I had a boyfriend and knew that Nick and I never would be together again. We had a nice conversation that same year at the Kid's Choice Awards (they got slimed lol) and we really did become best friends again. Nick and I talk on the phone everyday for at least 45 minutes. We even went out for lunch one day; man did that cause an uproar. Everyone automatically thought that I was cheating on Justin with Nick. Really it was just two people becoming best friends again.

Now I am coming back from Europe for premiers of my new movie _Hannah Montana the Movie _with my dad and my big sister Brandi and I am having some problems with Justin. Ever since he got his record deal he's been acting like he doesn't even love me anymore. Maybe everyone was right and he was just using me for fame. I told him that he could use the time that I was gone to get his act together. Nick has been right here through everything and I've always been there for him. Nothing is different with this situation I experiencing right now. He thinks I should break up with him… I don't know though.

We got off the plane and of course there was paparazzi everywhere snapping their pictures. I just smiled as genuine as I could and flashed my signature peace sign for them. We got into the airport and into baggage claim and there was Nick waiting for me. My smile turned really genuine then. I ran up to him and gave him a hug. "I'm so happy to see you!" I squealed.

"Come on let's go to your house and harass Braison." He suggested while getting my luggage off the luggage belt.

"Okay but can I hug my mommy first?" I missed my mom sooo much when I was gone.

"You can do whatever you want to sweetie." He said and I smiled at him calling me sweetie.

"Daddy Nick is going to take me home okay?"

"Okay but be nice to your brother and sister."

"Yes sir, bye." I walked off with Nick who was carrying my luggage for me.

We got outside and there was Justin leaning up against his ozone killing truck acting like he was cool. "Hey babe. Nick thanks for getting her luggage, I'll take it over from here."

"No she already made plans with me." Nick protested.

"Yeah but I am her boyfriend and we need to talk about some things."

"Justin we can talk later." I said agitated.

"No now!" He barked.

"Miley just go with him. Call me later." Nick handed Justin my luggage and gave me a one-armed hug. "Bye." He said and walked off.

"Justin! I wanted to go with him." I started to climb into his truck. When we both got in Justin kissed me roughly. There was no more passion in our kisses. I pulled away from him.

"I missed you Miles."

"Yeah I missed you too." I really didn't miss him but I don't want to hurt his feelings. We've been together for about 7 months and were really happy. Notice how I said **WERE. **I'm not happy anymore but I don't want to hurt Justin. I need Nick!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG I got like so many responses from the first chapter! Thank y'all so much for reading! This chapter really isn't all that great but that is because I wrote it after Miley denied all that Niley stuff so I was mad at Niley! Still kinda am but we just need to hope! Hey and y'all should go to my youtube page and watch my new series. The first few episodes aren't so great but it gets better… trust me! ****.com/nileyfan4life93**** the series is called We Belong Together. It is going to be Niley… duh! Okay so here is the 2****nd**** chapter! TOODLES!**

MPOV

"Nick I am just not happy with him anymore." I was on the phone with Nick, We'd been talking for the past hour.

"Then tell him that you just don't feel the connection anymore. Miley you have to break-up with him. I want you to be happy again."

I smiled because he wanted me to be happy. "I am happy right now, cause I am talking to you."

"That's sweet Miley. Oh I've gotta go. Joe is bugging me about going shopping."

"OOO buy me something pretty." I joked.

"I will, bye Smiley." He said and we both hung up.

NPOV

I hung up the phone and got my wallet. I walked down the stairs to go shopping with Joe. I've never stopped being in love with Miley. I can't bare to see her with Justin. She needs to break-up with him not just so she can be happy again but so that we can be together again. I love her more than anything and anyone I've ever loved before.

"Nick you ready to shop till we shop?" Joe asked breaking me from my train of thought.

"Dude don't say that. Yeah let's go. I'm going to buy Miley something." We made our way out to Joe's car.

"OOO! I am glad that you are trying to get her back. You two are good together. That's when you are genuinely happy."  
I smiled, "I know."

"That's the Niley smile we all know and love." We got in the car and drove off to the mall.

MPOV

I was working on a new song when Justin walked in. "Hey honey." He gave me a passionless kiss.

"Hi." I replied blandly.

"You wanna go to dinner with me tonight?" He asked and sat down next to me.

No, no I don't want to go to dinner with you. I don't want to go anywhere with you! But did I say that? No because I am just too nice. Nice Smiley Miley, that's me! "Sure sweetie I'll go with you."

"Cool, we'll go around 5. What are you workin on?" He took the notepad out of my hand.

"Hey! Give it back!"

"I just want to look at your song."

I snatched it from his hand. "It's not done yet!"

"Well you don't have to yell Miles. Are you feeling okay?" Oh wow he was actually concerned!  
"I am just perfect! I'm going to go get ready for dinner." I stood up.

"Okay I'll just go hang out with your dad. I love you Miles."

I didn't answer; I just walked into my walk in closet, turned the light on, and closed the door. I heard him walk out my room and close the door behind him. I walked out of my closet with an outfit. I had my back to my bedroom door and someone knocked on it. I thought it was Justin, "Justin I don't want to talk! Just go away!" I turned around and it was Nick.

"No scary Justin here, just sweet innocent Nick."

I ran over to him and hugged him tightly. As he held me in his arms hot steamy tears streamed from eyes. "Nick I don't know what to do."

"Shhh Miley it'll be okay. I'm going to help you. Now stop crying. Tears aren't going to get you anywhere.

I wiped away my tears and lied down on my bed. Nick lied down beside me. "Nick I don't love him anymore. I don't want him in my life anymore."

He put his arms around me and held me. "I know you don't sweetie and you need to tell him that. I got you a present."

"Really? I was just kidding when I said to buy me something. But since you did, what is it?"

"I can't give it to you unless you break-up with Justin."

I sat up. "Nicholas are you bribing me?"

"No I am not. The present isn't relevant unless you are single. He pulled me back down beside him. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Going to dinner with Justin." I said disgusted.

"Then that's the perfect time to tell him."  
"Okay Nick, I am going to do it."

"Good then we can all have the Smiley Miley we love back in our lives."

"Not unless you leave, I've gotta get ready."

"Okay bye Miley." He got up and walked to the door.

"Bye Nick, thanks for being there for me."

"I always will be." He smiled and was out the door.

NPOV

I was looking at a picture of Miley and me from when we were dating. I was waiting for her to call me about breaking up with fameleech Gaston. "I love you Miley, more than you'll ever know." I put the picture down and someone knocked on the front door. I walked down the stairs to open the door. There was Miley, "Hey Smiles, where's your smile?"

"Back in 2006 when we were together." She walked in and sat down.

"Miley what happened? What's that on your finger? It doesn't look like your purity ring."

"It's not… it is a promise ring that my horrid boyfriend gave me. It's a promise that we will always be together no matter where life takes us."

"So it's basically a pre- engagement ring?"

"Yeah I guess so! Nick what am I going to do?"

I shook my head, "Oh Miley, Miley, Miley." I sat down next to her and held her in my arms. "Don't worry Nicky is going to fix this. I'm here for you… forever and always." **A/N: That is from One Tree Hill if any of you watch it… Naley! (forever and always or wait is always and forever? OOPSIE!)**

**A/N: Told you it wasn't so great. I can already see the reviews going down. Review please and I'll love you forever! **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay so this is like a really bad chapter. I am sorry. Oh and I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I have been really busy with family and this is the last week of school so I have finals and I am really stressed so I just wanted to apologize for not updating sooner. I'll try to be better. :) Okay so read and enjoy! 3

NPOV 

"Joe what should I do?" I was desperate so I was asking Joe for advice.

"You should go get some Starburst. They are chuicy."

"Chuicy?"

"Chewy and Juicy! Duh Nick! Get with the picture."

"Joe how would starburst even help me in this situation?"

"I just want some starburst! Ugh!" He stormed out of the room mumbling something about me being a meanie face. Real mature right?

"Well he was no help to me! Maybe Kevin can give me some advice." I walked out of my bedroom and down the hall to Kevin's room. He was listening to his ipod so I tapped him on the shoulder.

He took his ear buds out, "Hey bro, what do you need?"

"I need advice. Miley isn't happy with Justin anymore and I want her back but he gave her a promise ring which is basically a pre-engagement ring and she wants to break-up with him but she is too nice too." I told him all in one breath.

"Breathe Nick! This doesn't really sound like your problem; it sounds like Miley's and she needs to figure it out on her own. She got herself into this mess." Kevin isn't Miley's biggest fan so I don't even know why I came to him for advice.

"You know Kevin just because you hate Miley doesn't mean I can't help her! I love Miley so I'm going to help her and if you don't want to help me then I don't need you!" I left his room slamming the door on the way out. I don't need him I can figure this out by myself.

MPOV

"Demi I need your advice." I thought that since Demi is like my best friend then she could help me.

"What's up gurrl?"

I explained to her about the problem with Justin and the ring. She sat there for a minute with a thoughtful look on her face. Then a smile erupted on her face. "You like Nick again don't you?"  
"What?!?! That is the craziest, silliest, thing I've ever—yeah I like him. He's just so sweet and cute and has an angelic voice and we have so much in common."

"AW! Here give me your phone," she picked up my phone, "I'll break up with Justin for you." She was going through my contacts to look for his number, "You have Yogurt Tree's number in here?"

"Yeah I like yogurt, now give that back I am not breaking up with him over the phone, I am classier than that." I took my phone back.

"Yeah you are right. So what are you going to do?"

"I know what I'm going to do! I have a plan! But I'm gonna need some time to plan." I smiled evilly.

"Miley what are you going to do?" Demi asked and Nick busted through the door.

"I've got a plan!" He yelled.

"I do too!"

"What's yours?" We asked in unison. "You go first, no you!" We said again at the same time and laughed,

"Okay I'll go first." I said. "What we are going to do is…"

Later that night I walked into the living room where Braison and Justin were playing video games. I walked over to Justin and sat on his lap. "Hey baby." I said flirtatiously.

"Hey Miles, could you move? I am trying to school your brother at this game."

"Fine." I said and sat down next to him. I sat there for a minute and began to fake cry.

"What's wrong with you Miley?" Justin asked.

"You don't love me anymore!"

"What? Yes I do! What made you say that?"

"You'd rather play a stupid video game than cuddle with me!"

"That isn't true." He picked me up and placed me on his lap. "Better?"

"Yeah." I said and we cuddled for a minute and then I began to fake cry again.

"What now?" He roared.

"You yelled at me! I don't like it when people yell at me!"

"Miley I did not yell at you! What is your problem?" He shoved me off his lap.

"Oh so now you are going to be abusive too?" I fake cried harder.

He put his arm around me, "Miley I am sorry, I didn't mean to yell and be mean. Can you forgive me?" Darn he didn't get mad at me!

I stopped crying on the spot.

"Were you fake crying the whole time Miley?" He asked sounding shocked.

"Yes Justin I was, nothing gets passed you does it?"

"Well why were you? I am so confused!"

I took off my promise rind and threw at him, "Because I wanted you to break-up with me so that I didn't have to break-up with you."

"Why are you breaking up with me? I am Justin Gaston, I'm perfect!"

"Well there is one of the reasons! You are so conceded! And I am pretty sure that you just used me to get higher in your career and I am just not happy anymore. I am sorry I don't love you Justin."

"But wait Miley! I can change! I love you!"

I started walking to the door, "No you don't Justin. Don't be here when I get back." I left the living to go sit by the pool where Nick was swimming. He swam over to the edge. "I did it." I told him.

"Are you okay?"

"Actually I am perfect right now. I don't think he is though."

"He'll get over it. I mean it didn't take me that long to get over you after we broke up." He had to be joking.

"Nick!"

"Kidding, I was kidding!" He said and then we just sat there in silence for a minute. "Hey Miley?"

"Yeah?" I asked and he pulled me into the pool and I squealed. "NICK!"

"Sorry I had a spasm." He smiled his dashing smile that I once used to make chills run up and down my spine.

"I'll show you a spasm!" I said and started hitting him playfully.

He grabbed both my hands. "You're my best friend Miley."

"I am mad at you right now." I said and crossed my arms across my chest.

He uncrossed my arms and hugged me. "No you're not."

I of course hugged him back, "Yeah you're right."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I honestly haven't had much inspiration lately. But with the song "Before the Storm" and Niley hanging out again I got inspired. I can honestly say that Niley is my inspiration! I love them! 3 The Jonas Brothers new album, Lines, Vines, and Trying Times, is amazing right? I love it! Ok so here is the fourth chapter… enjoy! And thank you to everyone that reads and reviews! It means A LOT!

**MPOV**

"Demi he won't leave me alone!" We were out in town with Justin following us. He's been stalking me for a few days now.

"What are your parents doing about this?" Demi asked.

"Letting him in the house. They think he is just a nice boy who means well. I just want them to get that I am not happy. It's like they don't care about my feelings." We had finally made it to the Jonas' house.

"Miley I am sorry! Just take me back!" Justin was pleading.

Nick opened the door. "Just get off my property before I call the cops!" He took my hand and dragged me inside. Demi came in too.

"Nicky make him leave me alone!"  
"He'll get bored don't worry. In the mean time come to dinner with me tonight so we can talk."

"Justin is just going to follow us!" I plopped down on his sofa and he sat down next to me and put his arm around me.

"Miley if he follows us I'll just clock him." Demi and I busted out laughing.

"Nick you clocking someone is so hilarious!" Demi said while we continued to laugh at Nick.

"Hey I have punched plenty of people." Nick defended himself.

"Name two people." Demi and I said in unison.

"Okay well there was that time that….no he hit me. Okay well then there was…no not then either…" While Nick tried to think of people that he has hit Joe and Kevin walked through the living room. Nick got up from the sofa walked over to them and said, "I'll explain this later." Then he proceeded to hit each of them in the gut. "Hey Demi Miley I finally thought of two. There was this one time I hit Joe and Kevin."

"Joe, Kevin!" I got up and walked over to them. "Are you guys okay?"

"I'm going to tell Mommy!" Joe whined.

"No! Don't!" I yelled. "I mean I don't want my little Nicky getting in trouble. Then he can't take me out to dinner tonight."

"Your little Nicky?" Kevin asked. "Nicholas, Demetira, may Joseph and I have a moment with Miley?"

Nick and Demi started exiting. "Sure Kevin, anything for you two. You guys know that I love you!" Nick rambled and Demi pushed him out of the room.

Joe, Kevin, and I all sat down on the sofa. "So Miley you've got a thing for our brother." Joe said plainly.

"What?" I asked trying to play it cool.

"Oh Miley don't play dumb with us. Little Nicky? Defending him? Not wanting him to get in trouble? You obviously LOVE him." Kevin said.

"Maybe I should be less obvious."

"NO! We LOVE that you LOVE him. Miley do you know how long we have been waiting for you two to be Niley again?"

"Like two weeks?" I guessed.

"Since you broke up!" Kevin said like it was obvious.

"Oh. Well guys I don't know if we could ever—" I started to say.

Joe broke in, "NO! Miley, you and Nick are meant to be together! He loves you, you love him, I know it, Kevin knows it, the whole world knows it! Just don't hurt him this time and he won't hurt you. Just get back together!"

"Okay Joe! Just stop yelling at me! Now I have to go. Tell Nick to pick me up at 7 this evenin." I got off of the sofa and walked to the door.

"Wait Miley," Kevin walked after me, "I heard that Justin has been stalking you. Let me walk you home."  
"Thanks Kevin. You are so sweet."  
"Well you know I do what I can." Kevin said and we walked out the door.

Justin was waiting a few blocks down. "Miley please give me another chance!" He pleaded.

"Miley why don't you just get a restraining order?" Kevin asked.

"Oh I've suggested it. Here's what my dad said," I mimicked my dad, "Aw bud he's a good kid. He means well."

"Don't worry Miley, Joe, Nick, and I will protect you."

I smiled, "Thanks Kevin. You know what? I've missed my big brother Kevin."

"And I've missed my little sis, Smiley Miley."

We chatted the rest of the way home and when we got there he gave me a hug and told me to have fun tonight.

I started getting ready and thought, "What do I wear?" I ran out of my room to find Brandi, she always helps me get ready. Justin was in the living room chatting with my mom.

"Miley come sit with us and talk." My mother said.

"I can't Mom, I have to get ready for a date with Nick"

"Now Miley I know that you are not cheating on me with that Jonas dork." Justin said.

"Justin I broke up with you." I said exasperated.

"Miley we find it better for you to stay with me." Justin said.

"We?" I asked.

"Yeah, Tish and me."

"Miley it is better for you. Justin is the one. Now go call Nick and tell him that you can't make it tonight." Mom said.

"But don't tell him why." Justin added.

MY MOTHER IS A TRAITOR!!!

Sorry I left a cliffy! Review and I promise that I will try to update sooner! Follow me on twitter- .com/nileyfan43 All Niley fans welcome! 3 you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so here is the fifth chapter! Yay! There are 3 Point of View's in it; Miley's, Nick's, and Joe's. I hope you enjoy it and on the 28th I am going to vacation so hopefully I will get the last chapter in before then. If I don't then I guess you can just wait. JK. I'll definitely get it in before then. Love you guys for reading! 3 =D

NPOV

I was making sure that my hair was perfect when my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Nick, it's Miley." My face lit up.

"Hey Miley! I am just about to come get you in the 'Stang. I have a surprise for you!" I rambled like I do whenever I am nervous or just excited about seeing Miley.

"Look Nick, something came up and I can't go out tonight. I'm really sorry."

My heart sank down to my butt. "Oh, well maybe some other time then."

"Ok, well bye." She hung up before I could tell her bye. I got her surprise and threw it in my closet.

"Nick hurry up or you are going to be late picking Miley up." Kevin said coming in my room.

"I'm not picking her up." I answered.

"Oh she's coming to get you? A little backwards but hey it is the 21st century."

"She can't go, okay?" I said bitterly and I smothered my face into my pillow.

Kevin sat down. "Not going? Why?"

"She didn't say." I raised my head up. "I was going to give her a beautiful diamond necklace tonight and ask her to be my girlfriend. I was going to tell her that I truly love her and can't see myself being with anyone but her." I was getting angry. "I was going to say that maybe it's not realistic to be together now because of our tour and her movie but I don't care because I love her and only want to be with her. I was going to say that I don't care who knows that we are together as long as we are together."

Kevin hugged me, "Nick, I want you two to be together. We all love Niley. You just need to find a way to tell her. I'll help you."  
"I will too." Joe, who had been listening, said. "Anything for Niley."

"That's great guys but Kevin stop hugging me, I don't like to be touched." I said and he and Joe attacked me with a group hug.

MPOV

"Miley we thought that you and Justin broke up!" The paparazzi was saying as Justin and I were walking to Moe's. I just smiled back at them.

But Justin said, "Now why would she want to break-up with me? I'm the best catch around."

Because you are rude, a creep, using me for fame, or the big one… you are not Nick!

We got into Moe's and sat at our usual table. "Justin I'll be back. I've gotta go pee."

"I'll miss you." Justin said.

"Me too." I smiled and walked off to the bathroom. No one was in there so I got my phone out and dialed some numbers.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end said.

"Joe thank God!" I said relived to talk to someone other than Justin.

"Hello Miley. Good thing we don't have any plans made. You'd just break them."

"Joe I had to break those plans. My mom is making me stay with Justin. Joe I need your help getting rid of him!"

"Why did you call me? Why not Nick?"

"Because my mom told me that I can't tell Nick. But she never said I couldn't tell you who could tell Nick."

"Okay so what happened?"

"Mom basically said that I have to stay with Justin because it was better for me and better for him. I feel like I am in an arranged marriage Joe!"

"That is bologna Miley! Your mom can't tell you who to be with. She should just want you to be happy! Don't worry Miley, Nick, Kevin, and I have your back."

"Thank you sooooo much Joe! Now I gotta go before Justin thinks I fell in the toilet.

Joe chuckled, "Bye Miley." We hung up and I walked back to my table with Justin.

"Everything okay?" Justin asked.

"It will be soon." I replied.

JPOV (Joe)

"Nick we've got to help Miley." I said going into Nick's room after my conversation with Miley on the phone.

"What's wrong with her? Is she sick?" He was getting a bit hysterical.

"No, her mom is making her stay with Justin. She needs our help. Come on let's go get Kevin."

"Okay but we need to get one more person. Someone who has an in with Tish. Someone who can influence her."

"Oh I getcha, I know exactly who you are talking about."

"I just hope we are thinking the same person." Nick said and we are thinking the same person, Barney. We'll get Barney to help us. "Oh and Joe, it's not Barney the dinosaur or Barney Fife."

"Oh, I know." I said. I'm disappointed.

MPOV

What is taking those boys so long? It's been 5 days and they haven't put their plan into action. I don't even know what their plan is.

"Mom can I go over to the Jonas' house?"

"No, you need to go get ready for your date with Justin tonight."

"But Mom I haven't hung out with them for a whole week! I miss them!"

"I'm sorry sweetie. Go get ready."

"Ugh! This is so unfair!" I yelled and then Nick, Joe, Kevin, and my dad walked through the front door.

"Nick!" I squealed and gave him a hug. "I missed you!"

"Jonas get your hands off of my daughter. She has to go get ready for a date with someone better than you!" My mother said pulling me away from Nick.

I heard Joe whisper to Nick, "Now, dude."

Nick got down on one knee "Miley I know you don't love Justin. Marry me." He then winked at me which meant to go along with it.

I pulled away from my mother's grip and leapt toward Nick. "I love you Nick! Of course I'll marry you." I hugged Nick.

"Miley Ray!" My mother yelled.

"Tish she is not happy Justin." My dad began. "I know that you like Justin but we have to think about Miley's feelings. Now she's too young to get married but what we are trying to show you is that no one can make Miley's decisions for her but Miley. She is not happy but as her parents all we should want is for her to be happy."

Mom just stood there for a minute. "Y'all are right. I'm sorry Miley. I love you."

I gave my mom a hug. "I love you too."

Justin walked in, "Hello Cyruses!... What are they doing here?" He asked pointing to my friends.

"They are here to show me that I was wrong, Justin, Miley doesn't love you and we can't make her, I am sorry but leave." My mom said.

"Whatever. I can find someone else to get fame from." Justin said.

"What!?" I shrieked.

"Oops." He said. "I was using you Miley. But now I can use someone who actually has talent."

From out of nowhere Nick pounced on Justin and started wailing on him. Joe and Kevin joined in.

"You are the lowest piece of scum ever!" Nick was yelling. "I want you to leave and never talk to Miley again!"

Justin stood up laughing. "You guys are freaks!" He said and left.

"Nick! That was amazing!" I hugged him. "Well now that's three people you can say that you hit."

He laughed. "How about Tuesday we go to dinner for real."

"Okay, so then I get my surprise?"

"Yes." I gave him another hug and heard Joe and Kevin whisper "Niley!" Nick and I rolled our eyes at them.

**Okay so I hope that you enjoyed that! Next chapter is the last chapter and it will be totally Niley filled! Thanks for reading and review! **


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys!!! Okay so I know it has been FOREVER since I updated and I said that I would update as soon as I could but I went to the beach for a week and then when I got back home I went to the lake for the 4__th__ of July and then I had no inspiration. It was very sad actually. But I got inspired and so here is the last chapter. Enjoy! =)_

MPOV

"Mom, thank you for finally realizing that I can make some of my own decisions, like who I want to date." I told my mom as she curled my hair.

"Well I guess I was being a little over-bearing. I'm happy that you are happy Miley." She put the curling iron down. "You're all set."

"Thanks Mom." I hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie." The door bell rang. "I think that your prince charming is here."

"Miley, Nick is here!" Dad yelled from downstairs.

I walked down the stairs and there was Nick looking as handsome as ever. "Hey Nicky."

"Hello, beautiful." He took my hand. "I'll have her home by 10 sir."

"Take your time boy. I know she's in good hands." Dad told him.

We walked out to Nick's car where he opened the door for me. "O was thinking that we would get Italian food and then I have a surprise for you." He told me as he started driving.

"Okay, I'm up for anything. Hey do I get my present tonight?"

"Yep, it is part of the surprise."

"Okay."

NPOV

After dinner I decided to take Miley to the beach where I had an area reserved for us with a blanket, candles, dessert, and her present.

"Nick where are we?" Blindfolded Miley asked me as I guided her to the spot.

"You'll see, we're almost there." We got there and I took her blindfold off to reveal candles that spelled out, I LOVE YOU.

She gasped, "Nicky! This is the best thing you could ever do for me!" She hugged me.

"You're welcome. Let's sit down." We sat down and I handed her, her present.

She opened it, "Aw Nick it's so beautiful! Put it on me."

"Okay." I clasped the diamond necklace around her neck. "Miley I just want you to know that I love you. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you and I don't care who knows it. If Disney doesn't like us together then they can just let me go. I just want to be with you forever."

Miley started tearing up, "Nick that is exactly the same way I feel about you. You are the most special person to me in the whole world." We kissed passionately. "Let's never break up again."

"You got it babe." We lied down on the blanket and held each other as we looked up at the stars. This is the best night of my life.

MPOV

I woke up the next morning to flashes of light. At first I thought it was lightning but then when my eyes opened I was lying on the beach with Nick holding me and a bunch of paparazzi taking our picture. "Nick! Wake up!"

"What?" Nick asked groggily and then saw the same thing I did. "This one is going to be hard to explain."

"True but I don't care. As long as I am with you." I said and we fell back down on the blanket kissing and getting our photo taken.

_Okay so I know it is short and rushed but it is all I could come up with. I am working on a JONAS/Hannah Montana crossover now and idk when I'll put the first chapter up but it is written. I am meeting Paula Deen tomorrow so I probably won't do it then. Okay so review and sorry about the shortness and tankyness._


End file.
